1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a product dispenser and carrier, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a product dispenser and carrier for dispensing a solid fabric conditioner inside a dryer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Laundry additives are commonly applied to laundry via a liquid either prior to or during the wash cycle or via a treated sheet during the dryer cycle. Laundry may be pre-treated prior to the wash cycle, or the liquid additive mixes with the water during the wash cycle to contact the laundry. The treated sheet tumbles around in the dryer during the dryer cycle to contact the laundry. For best results, either another dose of the liquid or a new treated sheet must be applied each time. Although treated sheets may be used more than one time, they become much less effective with each subsequent cycle. Therefore, using a new treated sheet each time works best to have consistent, effective results on the laundry. In addition, other types of laundry products can be applied prior to placing the laundry in either the washer and/or the dryer. For example, pre-treatment products in either a liquid or a semi-solid form may be applied to the laundry. However, again these products must be applied to the laundry each time before the appropriate cycle.